Fire And The Flood
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Snape blows his cover and saves Hermione from Malfoy Manor. A story of how two unlikely people ended up being perfect for each other whether they're miles apart or waking up next to each other. Magic has a way of bringing those together who are meant to be.
1. I Found

Fire and the Flood

Chapter One: I Found

Golden light flooded through the glass ceiling and walls of Severus's private brewing rooms. Around him were a few cauldrons. One was a beautiful violet; with a flick of his wand the flame under the pot went out. He nodded before rolling his sleeves again. The other two cauldrons were a sea foam green. Using both hands he stirred the contents counter clock wise three times before rotating and stirring five more times. Once satisfied he turned the heat up slightly.

He took a step back stretching a moment he turned and looked out the window and at the sea coast. He took a moment to undo his hair from the low pony tail it had been in. He ran his hands through his hair for a moment before securing his hair back again. The gold band on his left ring finger collected the sun and shinned across the book shelves that were against one of the walls.

He rolled his sleeve again noticing they had again begun to fall. His largest scar from the war had begun to fade. He took a moment to stare at it. The Dark Mark. He was no longer ashamed of his past. Who he was. His reasons for what he did. He was a very different man then. He took a seat at his desk in the corner of the room and marked down the numbers of what potions he had completed.

It was a very simple life he lived. A potioneer. He worked out of the old Prince family home located right outside or Tinworth in Cornwall. Well technically it was no longer then old Prince family home. That house had been destroyed years ago; and this home had been planned and built for this life. Taking a deep breath, he took a sip of the coffee that had been sitting since he began this morning. This beautiful life that he had chosen for himself.

He jumped slightly reaching for his wand after hearing the front door open and slam shut. He slowed his breathing before bringing his hand back to his coffee cup. He crossed his legs and looked back at the sea. He could hear her foot steps on the stairs down to meet him. The door creaked reminding him that she asked him to fix that a couple days ago. He turned to see the most beautiful chocolate eyes staring back at him.

 **Year 1998**

"I can't – I can't be sure," Severus' black eyes started into beautiful chocolate eyes. His godson's terrified voice trembled. Her eyes blinked carefully breaking his concentration. Severus moved further back into the other room; making sure he was still hidden to all of the other house inhabitants. If there was any hope of him helping Potter or the others, he was to stay hidden.

"Look carefully Draco!" Lucius Malfoy's voice echoed through the room and into the hallways. Severus flinched slightly. Never had he heard his friend sound so desperate. How far had the graceful fallen? Lucius looked sick. Frail and thin, his eyes sunken. Nothing like the wizard he was before the Dark Lord's rise.

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy?" Greyback sounded as menacing as always but it seemed the further the dark ages continued to grow the darker true darkness shown… until all light was driven out. Severus could feel the hopelessness continue to grow around him. If he didn't know any better, he would think there were dementors in the room with them now. Severus felt his teeth clench as long as Dobby stuck to the plan, they would all make it out alive.

"Of course not!" said Lucius impatiently. "How did he even get to this state? It looks as though he's been hit with a stinging jinx… Draco, come here, look properly!"

"I don't know…" It was clear that it was Granger and Weasley. It was obvious Potter as well; _Draco was never a good liar_ Severus reminded himself. Severus watched the brave bushy haired witch tremble uncontrollably. Severus clenched his jaw again. They had done so welly for so long. How had they gotten caught? He had started to grind his teeth… how was he going to get them all out without blowing his cover and not getting any of them killed.

 _For the greater good…_ He could hear Dumbledore's voice in his head. _Greater good my ass…_ Severus thought bitterly.

"We have to be certain, Lucius!" Narcissa called, she was the best at hiding her fear. Though Severus could see it on her face. It was either the kids or the Malfoy's who would die from his encounter and Narcissa would do anything to protect her family. "completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord… They say this is his" Severus moved slightly from his hiding spot to have a better view. A wand. "but it does not resemble Ollivander's description… if we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing… Remember what he did to Rowel and Dolohov?"

"What of the Mudblood, then?" Severus flinched slightly at the word. Hermione Granger stood in the center of the room shaking like a leaf. Potter and Weasley were pulled back and she was pushed forward. She had aged so much in the year since he had last seen her. She was no longer the young innocent child. She had a fire in her eyes that told him she knew death. She knew fear. A young woman. So young yet so old to be in war.

"Wait," said Narcissa sharply "Yes – Yes, she was in Madam Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in The Profit! Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?"

Draco's gray eyes widened. He turned and looked at Hermione. He didn't know what to do. He was so torn. Of all the evil he had seen. Of course, he never liked the Granger girl. She was annoying. A know-it-all. But did she deserve to die at the hands of his family? His family that was being assaulted by a lunatic. He turned and faced her. "I…" He couldn't lie.

He had to protect his family. He maintained eye contact with her. "Maybe…" he whispered. Her eyes didn't look away. She didn't waver. Draco looked away. He hoped she understood. Hoped he could understand why. She had to know… she would do anything to protect her family. Why couldn't he be braver. "Yeah," he whispered.

Hermione's eyes darted to where she had last seen Professor Snape. He had to have found a way to get them out. He was Dumbledore's man. No matter what happened last year. No matter what Harry said happened. Dumbledore trusted Professor Snape. She locked eyes with him again. She watched as he brought his hand up to his mouth and signaled for her to stay quiet of him watching. She swallowed hard. Dumbledore ALWAYS trusted Snape. She would do the same.

The drawing room door opened from behind Hermione and Snape instantly felt sick to his stomach.

"What is this? What's happened Cissy?" Bellatrix Lestrange walked slowly into the room rounding the prisoners. Her eyes landed on the young girl. "but surely," a wide grin spread across her lips. "This is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?"

"Yes! And we think we have Potter! Potter and his friends caught at last!" 

"Potter!" Bellatrix shrieked in delight. Harry, Hermione and Ron all froze in fear. Hermione knew this was possible when they started the journey. She knew that something like this could happened. Why did she think she was prepared for this to happen? How did she ever think she was strong enough for this?

Harry felt sick to his stomach. His best friends in the whole world were in real danger. Hermione was a muggle born. Ron was a blood traitor. He did this. He couldn't even think of what to do next. How had he been able to get out of anything before. He felt his throat tighten; he could picture Cedric in front of him. Nothing he could do. Dead just because he knew him.

"Stupify," Harry snapped out of his panic at how quickly the psychotic witch had pulled her wand and set a hex at the snatchers. All of the snatchers fell to the ground except Greyback who the witch's main focus. Hermione continued to search the room for a way out. "Where did you get this sword?" She whispered so loudly that it echoed around the room.

"How dare you!" he snarled but did not move. "Release me woman!"

"Where did you find this sword?" she repeated, "Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!" Hermione's eyes shifted up to meet the man in question's eyes. She smiled before looking back down. She knew it. Professor Snape was always on their side. He had to have placed the sword for Harry to find it. There had to be reason for all of it. All of the lying and sneaking around. He would protect them. He wasn't evil.

"Wait…" said Bellatrix, snapping Hermione back into the present. Hermione noticed that the Harry and Ron had started to be taken away from her. "All except… except for the Mudblood…" Hermione felt her mouth go dry and her blood turn cold.

"No!" shouted Ron. "You can have me, keep me!" Bellatrix hit him across the face; the blow echoed throughout the room.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," She smiled "Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book." Hermione watched as her two best friends were dragged away. Harry and Ron fought against the grown men but were eventually pulled from the room. This was not good. If they were separated how would they escape and find their way back together? They hadn't planned on being separated. It was pure luck in Hermione's opinion that Ron was able to make his was back to them.

Once her boys were completely out of view, she turned her attention back to where Professor Snape had been hiding to find he was gone. The small glimmer of hope she had was now completely gone. Vanished. There was no hope. She was reminded how real the war was that was going on around her.

Hermione was thrown to ground. She felt and heard the crack of her head smacking into the marble floor beneath her. No wand to fight back. She could feel Bellatrix above her; the older witches weight caused the smaller girl to press further into the ground if at all possible. Hermione ground her teeth. Searing white pain ripped through her body. Her brown eyes watched as the witch's knife dug into her arm. She couldn't stop herself. She screamed. She didn't want to. She didn't want to give the evil woman the satisfaction of hearing her screams. They echoed in her brilliant mind. She locked her eyes on to Draco's gray eyes and he turned away.

Hermione blinked a few moments before she realized the pain and stopped. She took in a few breathes not sure if she was dead yet. She felt her eyes come back into focus and the screams that echoed in her head stopped and she realized that the dark-haired witch was speaking to her. "Where did you get the sword little girl?" her voice was shrill and high pitched. Hermione could hear the fear in her voice, and it gave her some satisfaction.

"I don't know," Hermione stated matter of-factly. Bellatrix blinked a few times before the answer truly registered. The wild witch stood quickly, her patients breaking.

"Crucio!"

Every cell in Hermione's body felt as though it was on fire. Her body contorted. Never had she felt such pain. She could hear her screams in her head. Her throat was raw, and the pain was unbearable. She wanted it to end. She just wanted it all to end. When her eyes came back into focus and she could see through the tears she saw Bellatrix carving into her arm again. This time Hermione could no longer feel the pain.

"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? What else have you got! Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!" Hermione shook her head loosely. She couldn't even focus her mind long enough to form a word. She was barely retraining what the witch said. "CRUCIO!" another set of explosions. No wonder Neville's parents had lost their minds from this. It never stopped and when it lessened the pain just started all over again. "How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix screeched. "Did the goblin help you?"

Hermione's head rolled slightly. She shook her head. She couldn't let someone else take the fall for them. She couldn't allow that goblin to be harmed because of them. "No… wait…"

"Finally going to talk!" Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's forearm that had been carved into and put all her weight into causing her to cry out.

"We only just me him tonight," Hermione sobbed. She came unfolded. The cries racked through her body and she shook with every sob. She tried her best to calm herself. "We've never been inside your vault… it isn't even the real sword! It's a copy! Just a copy!" She tried to catch her breath. She was sure death would find her soon. She hoped it would be enough information that they would leave the boys alone long enough to find a way to escape. Find a way to finish what they started. Tears rolled down her face.

Bellatrix stood and grabbed the sword. Hermione finally got a look at what Bellatrix had been doing to her arm. She blinked a couple times to make sure what she was seeing was real. She felt sick to her stomach. In deep bloody red letters, she could make out the words MUDBLOOD. How strange to be gifted into such a wonderful world only to find such prejudice. She watched as the Goblin came up from the cellar at the same moment from the other side of the room Severus Snape made his entrance into the room and stood behind Draco. Hermione was also aware of a loud crack that could be heard throughout the room.

"What was that?" Lucius asked "Wormtail!"

 _An apparition…_ Severus' eyes narrowed. When no one entered the room, he smiled slightly. The dark lord had placed an anti-apparition on the Malfoy property. Only the most trusted like himself still had the ability to appartate on the property. That and House elves that were still tied to the property. Somehow those idiot boys were finding a way out. His dark eyes looked down at the dark haired muggleborn.

For the first time in Severus Snape's life he did not think about his life as a spy. He did not think about what Albus Dumbledore would have said was for the greater good. He did not think about the room full of death eaters. He did not even think of the beautiful red-haired woman he had loved so much all those years ago. All he could think of the young girl who need protection.

"Are you sure?" Bellatrix's loud voice broke the man's thought process. A large grin continued to spread across her face.

"Yes" Griphook said "It is a fake." Grip hook looked down at Hermione.

Relief broke through the room. "Good." Bellatrix liked her lips before flicking her wand causing a great gas to cover the Goblin's face. Griphook fell to one knee over Hermione. "And now," she smiled in triumph. "We call the Dark Lord," She pushed back her sleeve and touched her forefinger to the Dark Mark.

Severus felt his Mark move. This was it. This was the moment of truth. The moment he needed to show true courage. The moment that would prove who he was. Was Severus Snape a good man? He wasn't entirely sure of that at this moment himself. But he did know he had to act. Severus looked up and his eyes met Lily's. He blinked a few times before realizing they belonged to Harry Potter. "And I think," Bellatrix stated "We can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback take her if you want her."

"Nooooooo!"

As Ron and Harry busted into the room. "Expelliarmus!" Bellatrix's and Draco's wand flew from their hand's and into the air. Harry grabbed them effortlessly.

Severus pulled his wand quickly. "Stupify!" Lucius collapsed and Severus pushed Draco to leave from the room.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" Hermione stood flushed against the insane woman. The knife that was used against her earlier was held against her neck. Bellatrix was focused on the two boys in front of her. Completely oblivious to Severus. "Drop your wands," she whispered. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is. I said drop them!"

Ron and Harry looked at each other before dropping the wands like they were told. Just as the wands clacked against the marble floor. Dobby apparated into the room in between the two teen boys. _So that's how they did it_ Severus moved his wands slightly.

"Severus?" Cissy's questioning whisper caused Bellatrix to turn and look. With a flick of his wrist the chandelier trembled. Bellatrix looked at him with hate in her eyes. She threw the muggle born to the ground and moved away from the spot. Severus pushed off with his back leg like he was running a race. With wordless magic Cissy's wand flew from her hand and into Severus's.

The chandelier fell on Hermione and Griphook and shattered into thousands of pieces. "Go!" Severus yelled to the boys. He pulled Hermione to his chest with one arm and grabbed Griphook with his other hand. "I'll find you!" Severus turned and made eye contact with Cissy one last time. He could see the betrayal written on her face. He hoped she could understand why he did what he did and with a pop the two teams were gone.

A/N

Soooo true to me fashion. I had decided I did not like my original posting of this fic and began the revision. I'm in the process of revising. I'm going to do my very best to have monthly updates for you. Once I get back into my grove I'm going to try for Bi-monthly updates until I complete this fic. Right now I do not have an idea on how many chapters this story will be but I can tell you it should be quite long. Hope you all enjoy!


	2. Better Place

Fire and the Flood  
Chapter Two: Better Place

Severus Snape had done many stupid things in his life. The first time he had tried to brew a potion as a child without his mother supervision and had ended up blowing up half of the house (Which his mother had to fix before his father returned home to see), or the time he had thought he had magically jinxed Minerva McGongagall's shampoo to be Slytherin colors his first year teaching (Of course only for his hair to come out gold and red for a month). This was by far the stupidest thing he had done. However, it was the first time in almost 20 years he felt he was doing something for an unselfish reason. He felt he was doing the right thing.

With unsteadily feet he landed in a large field. Off in the distance stood a large mansion. The surrounding edges of the field were all woodland except for what looked to be an old path. Severus adjusted Hermione in his arms slightly to not lose his own footing. Griphook grunted as he landed on the grass. Severus looked down to see that Hermione had lost consciousness during the apperation. He laid her down on the grass.

Severus turned and faced the older house and could almost feel that old magic calling to him. He had not visited the home in his life time; he had recently inherited the property due to the death of the last of the Prince line. He was the rightful heir and the house recognized his family magic. Gripped his wand he raised it to the sky. He closed his eyes and began to recite any and all enchantments he knew of protection old and knew. Dark and Light the old magic sand from his lips. After minutes of layering protection charm after protection charm around the house he bent down and picked Hermione up.

He looked down at Griphook. "Can you walk?" He inquired.

"Yes," he responded before standing. He followed behind Severus who walked at a slower pace.

The Mansion stood off in the distance and as they walked closer, they became aware that the house was on a cliff. The house was large in stature. Stone in color as well as covered in greenage; obviously overgrown from lack of care. The roof looked collapsed in some parts of the house, but this would have to make do until Severus could come up with a better idea.

Severus looked back at Griphook who was holding the sword of Gryffindor in a vice grip. "This will have to do for now," Severus said back to Griphook who seemed to ignore the wizard. Severus sighed before looking forward again at the building. Maybe he was just trying to reassure himself. What an idiot. He had no idea what his next course of action would be. By now Voldemort had to have known he had changed sides. There would be no getting out of the war alive. He snorted. That had never changed. He was no help to anyone. The Order would never trust him. The Death Eaters would never believe him! He would be no help to anyone.

"Professor...?" Severus felt his heart leap into his throat. The sweetest voice. She sounded like angels through the demons in his mind. "I knew you would save us..." She whispered before losing consciousness again.

"Silly girl... I've killed us all." He spat bitterly.

Reaching the front door of the house; he noted that it was old rotten wood. With a swift kick the door swung open without any give. As soon as Severus stepped over the threshold of the house the house became alive with deep old magic light. It recognized Severus' magic. The candles in the foyer lit up with a warm roar. "Be on your guard," he told the Goblin. "I have not had the chance to inspect the house,"

The foyer was absolutely stunning old and not well taken care of, but stunning just the same. Top to bottom in a beautiful white marble. Cracked and ageing. Directly in front of the front door across the foyer was a wooden door. Next to the door began the start to a spiral stair case. Looking up Severus could see another wooden door on the second floor just above the first-floor door. The stair case continued up. To his left was were glass French doors, the doors were aged and were covered in spider webs, through the doors a dining room could be seen.

To his right was a small sitting room, and past the sitting room was a large great room. Severus turned and made his way to the great room. The floor changed from the marble to a think dark wood. There were three large arching windows on each side of the long room and at the end was a large fire place. On each side of the fire place were two doors. The side closest to the entrance had a large piano in the corner. By the fire place had a large rug with the Prince family crest in it. Two couches and a chair sat surrounding the fire place. Above the fire place sat a still moving portrait of a late family member.

Severus laid Hermione down on one of the couches before pulling out his wand. With a quick flick and wordless magic, he did a cleansing charm on the area cleaning it of the large amounts of dust that had been sitting. Once that was done, he turned and pointed his wand to the fire place. "incendio," the flames went brightly to life brightening the room even more then the candles on the wall had previously.

His eye stung. He was exhausted. But it wasn't time to rest yet. He moved his shoulders and started to remove his outer cloak and wrap it around the sleeping girl. It amazed him she still had a sense of who she was; knew who he was. Then again, the silly girl somehow believed she had save them… Severus Snape could save no one. No one but himself. He thought darkly. He looked down at his white under shirt and found it stained with blood. He looked away from it ashamed. He unbuttoned his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. The dark mark shown dark black moving ever slightly.

He sat down on the edge of the couch before lifting Hermione's head to sit in his lap. He laid back against the back of the couch. He looked down at the sleeping girl and allowed himself to brush his hand against her check. Moving her hair behind her ear. She was completely covered in dirty, blood and sweat. It made him sick to his stomach. All that she had been through… Severus looked up from the sleeping girl and to Griphook who was sitting across from him still gripping the sword of Gryffindor in his hands as if it was his one and only life line.

"That is the real sword of Gryffindor," Snape said coldly keeping his eyes on Griphook.

Griphook's hold on the sword tightened. "It belongs to the Goblin's," he stated.

"Oh, I no doubt," sneered Snape looking down at the sword. "The doe not however change the fact that we will be needing it… what in the world even convinced you to lie for them?"

"I'm not sure…" Snape nodded before turning to look at the fire. He started for what seemed like years. Trying to figure out a way to get them out alive. To still allow the good to overcome. To protect Harry Potter and his friends. He shifted to stand, laying Hermione's head back down on the couch. She barely moved not even noticing a difference. Severus walked over to the front facing window. He looked out at the forest the surrounded them, he looked up and watched the sky half expecting Voldemort to come for him. The ancient Prince family magic protecting him for now.

"We should be safe here. For now." Snape said before turning his attention back to Hermione. Now that he had finally wrapped his head around exactly what he had done. The damage to the plan he had been cultivating for 15 years. For this girl. To protect her. To keep her safe. He bent down next to her pulled out his wand. After a few diagnostic tests he found where most of her damage was. Thankfully nothing internal. Only external and on her arm. He slowly removed his coat he placed on her, once removing that he pulled her arm from her chest. She had it clutched to her chest.

As soon as he saw the wound, he felt his mouth go dry and his vision went hazy. He felt himself go into a tunnel vision. The kind he experienced when he was on the receiving end of a very rough cruciatus. He felt sick to his stomach like he could never eat again; if there was anything in his stomach, he would have surely lost it all. He could hear his heart hammering in his ears. The thing that cursed him and it seemed would always follow him.

 _ **MUDBLOOD**_

The word that always haunted him. No matter what he did. His hand shook as he brought his wand up and pointed it at the wound. The healing charm left his mouth with just a whisper, when the words did not heal. He cleared his throat and tried again but the healing magic would not stick. The word would not fade. Bellatrix had used a cursed blade. She had cursed the young woman who laid before him. Just like the mark he himself was brandished with it. It would fade but it would never truly be gone. They would always be know for what they were. Him a disgusting Death Eater. And her a beautiful girl born into a wonderfully misguided world. He felt his eyes glisten up remember his best friend who had lived a similar life to the girl next to him. He swallowed hard, he looked back up at her face to find her chocolate eyes watching him very closely. He quickly put back up his guard. Doing his best to hide his emotions. "I can not heal it."

Her eyes searched his. Severus felt as though she was reading his mind but could not find the push of legilimency anywhere. Her eyes bore into his soul threatening to make him tell her all of his truths that he had held away. A softness in them he was not used to. "It is who I am," she said as strongly as she could. Despite how tired and weak she looked her voice and her determination was strong. She had not and would not give up. This would not be the thing that would break her. She pushed herself into a sitting position. "Isn't this what they want. To pin us all against each other… Mudbloods," he flinched at the word and she gripped his hand that still was near her. "Halfbloods, Goblins, Werewolves, House Elves… We're all less than the pure blood wizards…" She breathed out. "At least that's what they would like us to think," She leaned forward and rested her head against Severus shoulder.

Inside Hermione was a battle raging. She had never felt so fatigued in her life, but her mind was running a million miles a minute. She was not ready to give up. Her body felt so stiff and felt like it was on fire all at the same time. A fire sat in her belly spreading across her whole body and then she was cold and began to shake all over. She gripped Severus's hand and he helped her lay back down. She shook all over. "It's from the cruciatus, the heat will continue to spread until the magic fully leaves you. Because of Bellatrix's hate… it may take some time." He whispered.

Her eyes came back into focus and she tried to relax and let her muscles calm down. "We must put an end to this… I think I know what our next step needs to be," She forced her left back into a sitting position and pulled her leg up. Reaching into her sock she pulled out a small pebble. "May I?" she asked reaching her hand out to Severus and looking at his wand. He handed it over to her. With a quick flick the pebble turned into her purple beaded bag. Reaching into it she pulled out a bottle of water and a potion. She let out a hiss of pain and pushed away the next round of tremors.

"You need to rest," she glared at him maintaining eye contact as she kicked back her potion. "What was that?" She handed him the empty container before taking a smaller swig of her water. "Blood replenishing potion." He stated. He smiled and laughed a little. "I can't believe you were able to keep a bag on you this whole time," he ran his hand through his head through his hair. Hermione saw it for the first time. The mark. She quickly looked away not wanting him to know she had seen.

His eyes landed back on hers and the two really took in the other. How exhausted they both looked. Severus's skin looked pale and sickly. He was much thinner than when she had last seen him over a year ago. Hermione herself had large black circles under her eyes, dirt caked her body. "How long do the tremors normally last?" she finally asked not willing to break eye contact with the man. She wasn't sure what it was but there was something about him that made her trust him.

"I've been on Bellatrix's receiving end before… I imagine her hate for you is close to her hate for me," she smiled at his joke. "Give it a couple hours, you should be fine by morning." She nodded. Her arm shook a bit, but she was able to slow it again. How was this brilliant young witch the same bushy haired know-it-all he had taught almost a year ago? Maybe she had always been this way, but he hadn't allowed himself to really see her.

"We need to get a hold of the boys… I have an idea,"

"And pray tell what it is?" Severus inquired finally moving to sit on the couch next to the witch.

"We need to break into Gringotts." Her voice didn't tremble. She was so sure that this was the next step. Severus' head was spinning. Maybe he was wrong. She wasn't intelligent. She was a loon. Complete and utter nutter.

"That's impossible," Griphook stated. Severus turned to look at Griphook who was still clutching the sword of Gryffindor. Hermione began rummaging in her bag and pulling out a few food items for the three of them.

"She was terrified…" Hermione said opening a pagaged of ready made food. She took a small bite before drinking some more water. She offered some to Griphook who declined. Severus willingly accepted. She smiled down at her water. "She was scare that we had been to her vault. There is something is there that she doesn't want us to get," Severus looked at her blinking a few times.

Severus was right. She was without a doubt out of her mind. But he couldn't deny that she was right. They needed to come up with a plan.

A/N

Alright second chapter of the revision complete! So the house that they are staying in the family house of Severus' is actually based off of a real life house. I personally have been there and spent some time there it's absolutely stunning and if you ever get the chance to see it you should they offer historical tours now. But it's called the Howey Mansion in Florida. You can look up photos of it as well. I've done my best describing it from memory and looking at some pictures. XD

Anyway! Hope you enjoyed! Thank you!


End file.
